


Styx River

by goldenwind



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AO3检测不出中文字数QAQ, M/M, bottom!wesker, top!Chris
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16年魔都slo上时出的本子，完结一年放出<br/>与PJ本有关联，但可以独立成篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 1  Age of Mythology  
  
    俄耳甫斯来到阿刻戎的河畔，他的卷发因湿气而垂在肩头，他的脚背正被暗红潮湿的腐土吞没。他举起凝结着水露的金琴，手指划破沉甸的空气，用哭喊多日的沙哑嗓音歌唱：“沉默的冥河啊，请聆听我的请求，如果你听过这竖琴的歌声，如果你认识我的妻子，请为我带来摆渡的卡戎！我将弹奏优美的竖琴，献上丰厚的渡资，只为到达冥土的彼岸，找到我那悲惨死去的妻子！”  
  
    卡戎听到了他的呼唤，举起船桨破浪而来：“从地面之城来的人啊，我知道你是谁。你是阿波罗和缪斯之子，你的歌喉和琴声举世无双。我知道你的遭遇，我知道你的目的。来吧，异乡人，你的歌声是最好的桨，你的琴声是最棒的帆。我将带你达到彼岸，只要你做好永无归途的打算！”


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 Present Tense

  
克里斯背靠钢板加固的墙体，正不紧不慢地组装枪械，陪他征战多年的武器一字排开，分门别类地铺陈在着地的单膝前。他的手很稳，脊背也挺的笔直，如果不是因为满身的沙尘和血污，他看起来就像一个要去参加阅兵式的老兵。

轻压卡榫取出弹匣，开保险，转动枪栓退弹......更换红点镜......确认弹匣数量，推入新弹匣，复进枪机，伴随着沉寂空气里的一声咔哒轻响，整个清枪分解到重装终于完成。

瞄准镜的反光里折射出这名四十岁老兵严肃的面容。克里斯缓缓地呼出一口气，这才就着幽白的顶灯掂量起手里的G36[1]来。

 

一天之前他还在加拿大的BSAA北美分部里训练菜鸟，今天却不得不千里迢迢地跑到澳大利亚的沙漠腹地来挨枪子。虽说在他多年的军旅生涯里，这种日子实在是习以为常，但这次他可的的确确是自作自受。

 

克里斯从蹲踞的姿态换成盘腿坐下，把G36搭在膝盖上，抬眼便看见一顶梳得不甚齐整的金毛戳在他面前，“嗯，干得不错啊，克里斯先生。”

“这只是日常保养。”一边说着，雷德菲尔德无奈地推开凑过来的脑袋，“别凑热闹，好好回去继续做你的准备工作吧。你对枪械一窍不通。”，又顿了顿，“阿尔，你有几成把握。”

“那是你没好好教，”名叫阿尔的男子扁了扁嘴，仔细将被揉乱的金发撸回三七侧分，“十成把握，我可是天才，”他扭过头，克里斯的目光追过去，看见那具泡在巨大的透明培养舱内可以被称之为残躯的身体，“再说我们也没有失败的机会，不是么？现在前期准备工作已经就绪，只要按着系统预设按部就班执行就不会有问题。”青年抬起头，他看起来相当年轻，有着一副日耳曼式刀凿斧刻般的硬挺脸庞，只是那副属于少年郎的俏皮与骄傲柔和了他过于严厉刻薄的相貌，“只要你能搞定地面上那帮嗅觉灵敏的C病毒受体，别让他们打断工作进程，我就能成功把你的睡美人带回来，完整的。靶向定位能——”

“他不是......”

“不是你的睡美人嘛，我知道，我知道。”青年在手持PDA上戳弄了几下，随手学着克里斯的姿势盘腿坐在对方身旁，“你说是就是吧。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”他嘟囔着，仍是不停歇地在屏幕上指指点点，将一些核糖核酸飞速地插入到不同的DNA序列模拟演算中，“你说我们还能藏多久？”

克里斯思忖片刻，“撑到结束应该没问题。”他头也不抬，将一条新的弹匣推进格洛克19[2]里，就着席地而坐的姿势迅速抬手、瞄准、放下反复试了几次，这才递了过去，“33发子弹，外加一个弹匣。这个是给你防身用的。”

“可是我枪法很差，你知道的。”年轻人抬头，被高耸眉骨遮住的目光晦暗不明。克里斯眼神晃了晃，马上又恢复如常。

 

恒温恒压的实验室如沙漠中的绿洲一样静谧，将战火远远隔开。

许久之后，PDA的屏幕亮了几下，显示出一个躶体的男性虚拟人像来，正是泡在培养液里的那具。标注在关键部位的浮点数闪动片刻，迅速趋于稳定。阿尔精神一震，“最后一个模拟样本也成功了。”他讲屏幕兴匆匆地展示给对方，“克里斯，这下你该放心了吧。”

被叫到名字的人仍是面无表情，这令青年有些泄气，“嘿，现在我要大展身手了！”，他俏皮地眨了眨眼，但对方仍然不为所动。

他坚持不懈地瞪着，只僵持了数秒，年长的那个便败下阵来，“你呀，”他叹了口气，用往日对待BSAA分队里的新人的语气温和道，“我当然会相信你的水平。”把格洛克塞进青年腰间枪套，又替他正了正白大褂的领口，克里斯这才放下手。

阿尔倒是任由他摆弄，只哼了一声，“有没有人说过你很像母鸡妈妈？”

克里斯眼神又是一顿，“是有人说过。”他轻扯嘴角。

 

阿尔站在培养舱前摆弄着他的PDA，调整了几个阈值后回头对克里斯道：“我需要提高培养舱内活性氧的含量。加速线粒体的自由基代谢，并且增强细胞离子活性，这样才可以剪短信号剂在全身作用时间。”一进入实验员的状态，青年立时褪去活泼过头的外衣，完全变了个人似得投入忘我的工作。克里斯只听的头昏脑涨，“你是说，这次你调快了......呃......修复速度？”

“对，原先的预案所需时间过长，”青年面无表情道，“刚注入活性氧的时候他会出现肢体抽搐等现象，不要大惊小怪。那只是应激现象，一会就好。”

“什么意思？”

“啊，这个啊，跟人类受到C病毒感染时的反应差不多吧。都是神经系统离子通道活性快速变化产生的正常生理反应。”

“正常？”克里斯吸了口冷气，眉头拧的更深。这说法实在是有点别扭。

“不会有问题，我做过细胞样本实验的。好了，”青年抬头，淡淡地瞥了站在对面墙边的人一眼，那双灰蓝色的眼睛藏在浓密的金色睫毛后，看不真切，“给。”他从旁边的器材柜里找出两副黑色护目镜，扔了一副过去，“我要加强培养舱的光强到30000lux，带上这个。”

克里斯皱了皱眉。青年的表现令人信服，但就是这份信服却让他感觉到些微的不安。他曾在一个人身上见过这种令人人不由自主的气质，但那个人偏偏却是最不可信的。

在他带上护目镜，还无法适应突然昏暗下来的视野时，有人走到他的背后，将他推到椅子上，“下面是我的工作了，克里斯先生。”青年的声音温和而快活，“你需要为了之后的战斗保存实力。”

 

事实上，他确实需要休息。为了保护这个地下研究所，他和那帮不知道打哪冒出来的雇佣兵周旋了一个昼夜。澳洲腹地比西非沙漠更艰苦卓绝，而他也不再是多年前那个能孤身面对喷发的火山也无惧于色的人了。

 

事情还是得从威斯克的结局说起。

用两发RPG终结了那个混蛋后，他一直惴惴不安，怀疑对方会不会又来一次假死复生。于是，在回非洲分部的路上他打发走前来接应的武装直升机，独自驾车回到已然停止喷发的火山下。

那是一片裹在热浪里的死寂。依然散发着热度的熔岩还保持着浪潮般的形状，黑色熔岩上有更黑的焦木浮尸般横躺着。硫磺味的烟云飘飘荡荡，悄然地挡住前路。如果能在这里放上几条丧尸犬，活脱脱便是敞开的地狱之门。

克里斯打开手电，拉开909的保险栓，屈膝前进。

寻找一个人或者尸体不是件容易的事情，但也无需绝望。那两天光景并未白费，找到对方时虽然看见对方那些被衔尾蛇病毒侵蚀过的地方烧了个七七八八，也没有呼吸和心跳。但他体温未冷，血液仍神奇地在身体里流淌着。

直到许久之后，他才被当事人告知，像他这样的BOW并不单纯靠心肺系统来维持生命。

 

很长一段时间里，威斯克都维持着这种不死不活的状态，克里斯动用了许多人脉和财力，辗转于多个地下诊所，都无法使他有一点起色。

带来希望的是克里斯意外得到的某把瑞士银行保险柜的钥匙。保险柜拥有者的名字是Tina Lane，一个摩尔斯码小游戏[3]。

保险柜里有一些文件。一份澳洲腹地某处的承建合同，一份有一半被涂黑的PJ67AW血清数据。仿佛就是为他量身定做的。

凭借这些文档，克里斯才找到了有能力复活威斯克的人——阿尔，一个在沙漠腹地的试验所培养舱里不知道躺了多少年的小倒霉蛋兼天才。年轻，骄傲，耽于科研而不理世事，长得也像威斯克，工作起来像威斯克，但性格却截然不同。或许是因为那个青年和威斯克相悖的单纯性格，克里斯放心地将治疗交给了他。

纵然进展突飞猛进，他们仍花费了整整五年。这个在全世界往返奔波忙于消灭BOW的老兵保持着只要还能动，每隔几个月都一定要抽空前往试验所的习惯。

 

直到前几日，在治疗的最后关头，艾达和西蒙斯背后的那个组织追踪而来。

尽管在睡梦里，克里斯依然觉得有点挫败，似乎打一开始，事情就从未在他的掌控下。他咂了咂嘴，机械运转的声音在他耳边嗡鸣着，嗡鸣着，渐渐低了下去。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3  Age of Mythology  
    俄耳甫斯站在船上，弹起了金琴。  
  
    第一段唱欧律狄克[4]的美貌与温柔，第二段唱他和欧律狄克的相识，第三段唱他们的恩爱，第四段唱欧律狄克的死亡。  
  
    他的歌喉是如此高亢，他的琴声是如此温柔，他的情感是如此悲切，以至于唱第一段的时候冥河消泯了他的巨浪，唱第二段的时候百鬼停歇了他们的悲鸣，唱第三段的时候黑雾已经消散，唱第四段的时候波涛托举他们前行。  
  
    但他仍然找不到他深爱的妻子，沉溺在河中的尸体里没有，匍匐在岸边的灵体间没有，攀附在悬崖上的亡魂中也没有。他又一次哭喊：“所有地上行的，水里游的，空中飞的，连同着冥界万物，可有人看见欧律狄克金子般的头发和她温柔的笑容！”  
  
    所有被指明的齐声回答，他们说：“前进吧，前进吧，你的妻子会在至黑暗处等你，只要你能冲破那最险恶的关隘！”


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4  Past Tense  
    克里斯到现在都记得他是如何进入S.T.A.R.S.的。那时候他配着一枚空军十字勋章[5]，在跟上司爆发冲突后直接被从伊拉克[6]轰回了国内，随即便退伍回了浣熊市。  
  
  
  
    10月的浣熊市凉爽而潮湿，从五大湖刮来的季风吹跑了夏日的酷暑，天空就和克里斯的口袋一样空空如也，一片云朵也无。彼时克里斯正愁眉苦脸，便收到了那封几乎是救命的邀请函。  
  
    “克里斯·雷德菲尔德先生，听闻你的射击技术十分高超，这正是浣熊市特别战术和救援服务小队所需要的。我们诚恳地希望您能加入浣熊市警局，与我们一起保卫这座城市。”公式化语句，机打字体，只有署名算是有趣：斯宾塞体的“S.T.A.R.S.小队队长 阿尔伯特·威斯克”占据了信件下方大片空地。  
  
    除了老古董还有谁会用这种字体写字？连西西里岛来的教父都不再乐意用意大利斜体而改为更自由的手写体了。  
  
    抱着脑海里那副五六十岁端坐在大本营指手画脚的古板老头子形象，他嗤之以鼻地扔掉了这封信。  
  
  
  
    这种嗤之以鼻持续到他被巴瑞和吉尔带进办公室，巴拉巴拉地讲了半天对方的严厉之处。新定义，他绝对是一个严厉的古板糟老头。反正不是面前这个坐在办公桌后面在室内还带着墨镜的英俊扑克脸。  
  
    “克里斯·雷德菲尔德。”金发背头的扑克脸说话了。一副好嗓子，可惜的是这嗓子比他的表情更像石头人，“作为狙击手，我想你更喜欢在靶场上做自我介绍。”他言语不多，轻扣了几下桌子便站起来，面无表情地背手直立。  
  
    隔着一张桌子的距离内，克里斯稍稍抬头才能直视对方的墨镜，然后他直觉般地开始判断他要用怎样的方式才能在格斗场上胜利。综合格斗？不，他看起来是那种精于计算的人，战场上训练出来的直觉不一定有效；巴西柔术？也不行，虽然那家伙个子比较高，但绝对是个灵活的家伙；或许泰拳？  
  
    “克里斯，我不希望你告诉我你是因为走神听不明白话才从空军辞职的。”  
  
    “啊？”  
  
    “集合，”金发的上司在门口冲他摆了摆头，“去户外靶场。”  
  
    “是的！长官！”  
  
    “训练完成后午休取消，原地罚站。”  
  
    “......是！”  
  
  
  
    克里斯怎么都没想到这个看起来比他高瘦些许的长官有着如此惊人的实力。移动靶快射98.7环，和他引以为傲的98.8只差分毫。而罚站后加试的格斗测试更是打破了他的想象。  
  
    他精悍，迅猛，强韧，明明只穿了印着S.T.A.R.S. logo的白色T恤，下身着一条黑色战术裤，还有一双嵌了钢板的野战靴，如果排除那副黏在脸上的墨镜，真是普通到不能再普通。但就是这家伙逼他使出全力。  
  
    破空声倏忽而来。克里斯一个急退步，稳住身形后跳起砸膝压倒对方，随即右臂摁住对方肩颈，坐上去压制对方。克里斯一面俯身制住威斯克，一面恨恨地埋怨起吉尔给他的假情报——比如在做S.T.A.R.S.之前，他是个文职人员。怎么可能？以这水平，他至少得是海军陆战队的人员，考虑到那口伦敦腔，或许在哥曼德[7]待过？  
  
    “你真是不怕死。”声动，人动。趁着克里斯一瞬间的走神，威斯克一个起桥翻转，双膝夹住他，抬腰扭身便把克里斯掀翻过去。他坐在克里斯肚子上，从卷起的T恤下漏出一小片过于白皙的腰腹来，每一次呼吸时都有汗水沿着起伏的肌肉滚进他所看不见的黑色布料里。“认输。你不会希望我用上锁技的。”[8]语气仍然冷静，除了越发慢吞吞的腔调能证明他在调整呼吸外，看起来与非战时并没什么变化。  
  
    想要听见他说话变调有多难？战斗中出现险情？或者只要把手放到不该放的地方？  
  
    在浣熊市潮湿的秋日里，他意外地感觉到在伊拉克沙漠中那种口干舌燥。  
  
    “是闲了一个月你懈怠了，或者你的勋章是因为走神才拿的？”威斯克哼了一声，就连克里斯都听出了里头的嘲讽。他讪讪地抬头，看见对方抬手将那几缕暗金色的乱发梳到脑后，“把你的手挪开，”扑克脸的声音多了点怒气，于是克里斯更加讪讪地收回了拍到对方屁股的手。  
  
  
  
  
  
    上司和下属间那点狗血的言情故事与军营传说里那些见不得光的私隐同样久经不衰，唯一不同地是克里斯才是那个敢于将握住他生杀大权的人堵在更衣室的那个。为了这件事，他思前想后了整整三个月的时间，还错过了本来说好要陪克莱尔的冬日休学旅行。  
  
    他带上衣柜的铁门，堵在两排柜子中的狭小空间内。“威斯克，听着，在给我个答复前，你别想走出去。”更衣室通风不畅，在秋天也显得憋闷，就连他鼻尖凝起的汗水都这样不上不下地挂着。克里斯来回揉了揉鼻子。  
  
    “你叫我什么？”被叫道名字的人从容地扶了扶墨镜。  
  
    “……威斯克……队长。”  
  
    “嗯。”金发男子抬起手指，片刻后又放下，“克里斯，你应该跟恩里克去训练场地。不过，”他话风一转，“作为队长，我有义务解决队员们的困扰。有什么问题，说吧。”倨傲地昂起头，他双手抱胸，靠在衣柜上。  
  
    “……我知道你知道我——”克里斯本来是憋着一口气来的，可是话到口边，却又突然一泻千里，“天哪你这个态度我没办法说。”  
  
    威斯克朝着门口的方向抬了抬下巴，“那就回去工作。”  
  
    “不。”克里斯摇了摇脑袋。这个年长的混蛋显然深谙心理学，只要坐在那里，三两句话，就能将别人撩拨到晕头转向。他下定决心，“你知道我喜欢你的，是么。”  
  
    “嗯？”克里斯看见一小撮暗金色的眉毛在墨镜背后扬了扬。  
  
    “嗯是什么意思？”  
  
    “继续说。”威斯克撇了撇嘴角，像是想笑，却只是拉长了唇角，另克里斯的心脏漏跳一拍。那表情他一点都猜不透，反正他也从来没猜透过。  
  
    “那就给我个结果。要我打辞职报告，还是会把我调动到其他部门。”  
  
    威斯克歪了歪头，像是提起了点兴趣：“辞职？我以为你很需要这份工作？”  
  
    那个四十岁男人冷若冰霜的态度让他心下发凉。“该死的，你就不能正面回答我么？！”克里斯吼了一声，扭头瞧了瞧紧闭的更衣室大门，换了个较小的声音，“嗯，啊，哦，什么，知道了，先做完你的工作。”他猛然提起拳头，却又仿佛想起什么一样轻轻地落在柜子上，“我不是罪犯，也不是老鼠。威斯克，别用战场上那套疲兵之计对付我。”他咬牙切齿。  
  
    威斯克几乎是面贴面地站在他前方，依然是一言不发地靠着柜子等他说完，一双墨镜由上而下，只瞅得克里斯发毛。就着将对方堵在柜子上的姿势，克里斯暗暗搓了搓掌心里的汗。  
  
    “嗯哼。”墨镜发出一声拉长的鼻音，“所以你是想知道你的岗位调动？”双手抱胸，他的右指慢慢扣了几下手臂。  
  
    “……你听懂我在说什么了嘛？”  
  
    “我不希望队员的私人状况会影响到工作。”  
  
    “……那和我的问题又有什么关系……？”他松开拳头。  
  
    金发的男子揉了揉眉头：“现在是上班时间，克里斯。”  
  
    “你——”克里斯气结。  
  
  
  
    门口适时地传来敲击声。  
  
    他又握拳，身体反射性崩紧：“谁？”他低喊。  
  
    “哐哐！”重重敲击门板的响声从近处传来，“哐！哐！克里斯！克里斯你在里面么！”是巴瑞。  
  
    被喊道名字的年轻人放松下来，甚至有点长吁一口气的意思，“我在！怎么了？”他向门走了两步，却又中途停下看了看威斯克。对方一动未动，只是墨镜跟着目光一起往他这里飘来。  
  
    “恩里克队长找你！”门外接着吼。  
  
    克里斯一瞬间只觉得舒心，但下一秒又觉得懊恼。“嗯——”他踌躇片刻，冲着威斯克道：“队长，那我先过去了。如果——”年轻人抬脚蹭了蹭地面，“算了。”  
  
  
  
    浣熊市的潮湿表现在停车场就是地表那层永远都干不掉的水膜。克里斯坐在他那辆有些破旧的二手吉普里，大腿翘在车窗台上，百无聊赖地拨弄着克莱尔离家上学时送他的那个摇头娃娃。  
  
    那个长着夸张的超人面孔的小东西冲他猛地点头。  
  
    他咧嘴笑起来，抬手拍了拍那个小脑袋。  
  
    小超人又冲他狂摇头。  
  
    “……”  
  
  
  
    计时器一刻不停，随着最后一下跳动，液晶指示器啪嗒翻到了9点整，克里斯猛然坐起，抬头张望一下。  
  
    威斯克的车还停在他斜对面，贴了黑色防爆膜的SUV一直没动弹过，跟他的主人一样恪尽职守。  
  
    克里斯捂住脸，闷闷地呼出一口气，又继续大字摊平。  
  
  
  
    快半夜十一点的时候，停车场内才有了新的动静。身着蓝色STARS制服衬衫的男子靠近那辆SUV，掏出了钥匙。  
  
    克里斯放下汉堡和咖啡，胡乱抹了把嘴，以最快地速度拉下车门冲过去。  
  
    “嘿！真巧啊，威斯克队长。”他啪地按住车门，感觉自己的鼻尖又渗出汗水，“现在是下班时间，而且也不在办公室，所以我们可以谈谈么？”


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5 Age of Mythology  
“回去吧！”有人对俄耳甫斯说，那些声音伴着呼啸的风从远处的峡谷口传来，“这不是你该来的地方。”

俄耳甫斯摇了摇头。

那声音又重复了一遍，俄耳甫斯再次摇头。它说了三次，俄耳甫斯也摇了三次头。直到更猛烈的风吹到他的面前，火焰的噼啪声和蝮蛇的嘶鸣在耳畔炸起，突如其来的复仇女神举起了她们的蛇鞭，“看守金毛羊的毒龙向我们献上了他们的祭品以求你的性命。可是，俄耳甫斯呵，为了你美妙的歌声，我愿意放你回到地表，不再追究。”

但响起的金琴又一次击退了复仇女神，阿波罗之子以他父亲的允诺打动了那飞翔在空中的可怖神祇。

“让我们看看吧，俄狄甫斯，”神祗在消失前说道：“你要如何用你的琴声击破连阿波罗的阳光都无法照射到的黑暗！”


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6 Present Tense  
他在一片浑噩中透不过气来，铁钳般的巨手扼住咽喉的同时又往里倒入几杯岩浆，可对于身处无边热浪的人来说，那点嗓子灼烧的苦痛算不了什么。

空气沉闷而燥热。他挣扎了几下，四肢依然如被禁锢住一般无法动弹，他的所有努力只是让他更觉得闷热，喉咙也越发干燥。

该死的，他想，我他妈的要死在这个破火山里了？

 

 

“咔哒。”

在迷迷糊糊之间，克里斯捕捉到一丝保险栓打开的声音，他陡然睁开眼鱼跃而起，单膝落地同时摸出挂在左肋的909[9]，正对着声音来源。

金发的青年维持着枪口向下双手持枪的姿势，愕然地看着他。两两相望间，双方同时发声：“你干什么？”

克里斯愣了片刻，恍然大悟般拽下护目镜，抹了抹脖子上的汗水。梦境中的憋闷感仍沉甸甸地坠在胸臆。“我睡了多久？”

“四个小时。”

他快速扫视了一眼四周，监控器材和培养舱运转正常，大大小小的显示器上仍然呈现着那些他无法理解的浮点数值以及各类大分子的空间3D结构图。没有警报提示，没有外部入侵，只有通风系统业已停止运转。好了，他找到那个噩梦的来源了。

余光里他瞄见青年藏在黑色护目镜下的目光瞪了他一下，仔细看去却发现对方仍裹在白大褂中。克里斯楞了一下，如果不是青年那付脸色泛白的神情和过于纯良的金色侧分发型，他会觉得自己对墨镜的某种特殊厌恶情绪再次发作。“怎么回事？”他收枪，安抚性地笑了一下。

“呃……”青年推了推宽型黑色护目镜，竖起大拇指朝向门外，“发电机停了，幸好我开了备用的。”他歪头苦笑，“为了维持电压，我不得不停掉通风系统。”

克里斯拧眉，指了指培养舱的方向：“对……那个有什么影响？”

“没有。”

“监视器里有什么异状么？”

“也——没有。”

隐瞒的语气太过明显。克里斯偏头看过去，对方握着白大褂的衣角，紧张兮兮地拽着衣角。他叹了口气，“告诉我，怎么了？”

青年指了指实验室正中那个巨大的荧幕。

右上角的监控画面是一片雪花。

克里斯倒吸一口凉气，那边是地上通讯基站的位置。“你特么是傻——”

青年吓地向后一跳，猛撞上储物柜，嗷地惨叫起来。

于是老兵只好无奈地摇头，“下次碰上这种事立刻汇报，别瞒着。”

“……我只是……” 金发青年欲言又止。

克里斯看见他不安地敲打着从不离手的PDA，于是他只好走过去，拍了拍对方的肩膀，安慰道：“你做的很对，阿尔。呆在这里别乱跑，我去看看。”他拾起靠在墙角的G36，又敲了敲无线通讯耳机，“有事这个联系。到达地表后可能会有失联，到时候有问题你可以全权处理。”

走到半途他又折返道：“你今天上午是不是忘记注射一天一次的PJ68了？”

 

 

克里斯沿着狭长甬道一路向前。没了通风系统，加之又关闭了非必要区域的照明，这个嵌满钢板的水泥罐头里就连空气都几乎是胶凝状态的。他蹭了蹭额角的汗珠，转进青年的起居室。

 

虽然T病毒最重要的特色之一是它的逆转录蛋白可以作为染色体端粒的补充，但另一方面带来的问题是，如果体内自由基活性失衡，调聚反应无法遏制逆转录蛋白的自我复制，细胞分裂次数呈现出指数级的爆炸的话，宿主最终会失去掌控能力。[10]

而这，就是作为克隆人的阿尔面临的最大问题。虽然他继承了作为干细胞来源的威斯克所有的染色体，但长期处在低温培养舱却不可逆转地改变了细胞环境。他拥有更高的体温，更快的新陈代谢，自然也更容易失去自我控制。

PJ67AW曾解救过威斯克，以此为基础，加入了可以降低自由基活性的阻断剂的微囊后，PJ68诞生了。这个针剂，是威斯克在制作克隆体的时候便提前准备好的。

每每思即此处，克里斯总会心下不安，恍惚觉得那个有着一头漂亮金发的疯子仍然在他面前狂笑。

 

青年的起居室内有一个冷柜是用于贮藏药物的，是克里斯的目的地之一。

那里紧挨着控制中心，本来是用作控制中心的外围保卫室，结果被敲敲打打，直接改造成了这地下无人区最温暖的小屋。

室内的灯是感应灯，有模拟了日月的温度和光照的生活模式，也拥有可以随时切换成中等光强的工作模式。这狭小的房间虽然简单，却也井井有条，床、衣柜、书桌、简单的置物架分别占据了各个角落，只有那个分体式书柜占据了正面墙。文学、政治、宏观物理、量子物理、微生物、生物化学、遗传学，还有更多克里斯读不出来的在标题上写着专有名词的书籍分门别类排好。

大部分书籍是原来就放置在研究所里的，克里斯甚至曾在这里翻到过威斯克、威廉·柏金，以及他们的导师马库斯博士的论文选集。还有剩下一些极少数的，是克里斯零零散散带来的。比如卡夫卡的几本小说，克莱尔把它们当做从爱利克斯那里得到的笑话，他又随手丢了过来。

此时它正书脊朝上地躺在书桌前。桌上还有一管使用后的PJ68针剂。

克里斯走到墙角，抬手要摘下掩藏冷柜的挂画却又缩了回去。

他猛然发觉这书柜和他之前见过的有些不一样。

书柜虽分成两片，但却严丝合缝，绝不可能像现在这样在中间留了条缝隙，沿着缝摸索时从另一侧隐隐有流通的空气传来。

他心下一愣，伸出了手。常人扛不动的铁闸门对于克里斯来说不在话下，书柜也是一样。

拉开柜子，展现在克里斯面前的是一条土制甬道。

土层是新的，有火药的味道，钢板切口齐整，是属于高温切割器的作品。

傍晚沙漠的凉风穿透甬道，裹挟着土腥气扑面而来，屋内的沉闷一扫而空。克里斯紧紧攥着拳头，只觉得冷汗从脚底升腾而起，干冷的空气前呼后拥地扑进鼻腔，顺着呼吸道一路向下，将细小的沙尘鼓鼓囊囊地塞进胸腔。

他觉得呼吸越发困难。

 

克里斯接通了通讯器，为了不给阿尔造成负担，他只是轻描淡写地告知需要延长在地表的作业时间。“是发生了什么事情么？”线路并不稳定，从时断时续的嘶嘶声中，克里斯辨别出了一丝紧张。“没什么。”他想了想，“我只是想起来我不太会修这种型号比较老的东西。”

那一头停了许久，久到克里斯甚至怀疑通话器是不是坏了。“……我听见你旁边有风声，”那头又停滞了一会，方才小心翼翼地说道：“这里屏蔽措施很全面。如果你在地表，没修好基站我们是没办法联络的。所以，”呼吸声越发急促，“发生了什么？”

话已至此，克里斯只好实话实说，“或许敌方已经进来了。阿尔，记得时刻注意监控。如果发生战斗，”他的面前浮现出那个躲在培养舱里的的苍白面孔，金发凌乱，毫无知觉，终于下定决心，“就放弃培养舱。照顾好自己，我会尽快回来。”

甬道口风声呜咽得更响，克里斯关闭手电，换上夜视镜，弓身走进暗色中。


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7 Age of Mythology  
冥土之犬匍匐在宫殿的门口。它有着三个能吞下月亮的血盆大口，和一条能截断河流的长尾。每当俄耳甫斯弹出一个音符，它都会咆哮出更强烈的三重奏遮住金琴的鸣奏。

阿波罗之子于是恸哭起来，他的泪水一滴落在金琴上，铮铮的乐章就穿破了嘶哑的吼叫。在越发洪亮的歌声中，三头犬低垂了脑袋，眯上了眼睛。

“不，停止你的音乐吧！我亲爱的俄耳甫斯。”冥界王宫的大门轰然打开，“我并非不喜爱你的乐章，相反，我愿意每天听奏这天籁。”从宫殿内传来冥后赫卡忒阴沉沉的调子，“只是那是我最忠诚的守卫。俄耳甫斯，我恳请你放过他，来到我这殿中吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8 Past Tense  
开的歪歪斜斜的SUV猛地在路边来了个急刹车，刺耳的刹车声将路边沙沙的松涛撞了个措手不及。正扒拉食物的浣熊受到惊吓，从垃圾桶里窜出来，恼怒地在车顶划出刺啦的响声。

“哇哦，”年轻人嗤嗤地笑起来，不情愿地将埋在颈间的头颅抬起来：“这进展是不是太快了。”他含混地说道，旋即又将脑袋埋下去，仿佛一只罗威纳在蹭他晒了太阳的新垫子。

威斯克被被扑着紧贴着车窗，“这是我的台词。”他指出道。但罗威纳显然对垫子说什么是不在意的，在热烘烘的脑袋被嫌弃地推到一边去之前，他就没停下制造咬痕的尝试。

“嗷？”他呜咽了一声，困惑地摸着脑袋。

“明天要上班。”

克里斯听见一声轻哼，不是他熟悉的带有威胁或者愤怒或者不屑意味的声音，是一种他尚未见识过的有着愉快气息的的尾音。“操。”他又嗤嗤地笑了起来，“我从来没听过你这么说话。”

“傻。”

“听着，威斯克，”他捧着对方的头，手垫进后脑勺与车窗之间的空隙里，在他的队长再次声明他的职务之前将两人的距离拉的更紧，额贴额，脸对脸，他发誓他感觉到对方不安地挪了挪腰，“别指望我喊你队长。虽然我倒是很乐意在床上这么喊，”他想了想，加了个注释，“如果你也乐意的话。”对方的脸色仍是那样，还没有发怒的迹象，“呃，如果还有机会的话。我——”他颠三倒四地说了些意义不明的词组，像个患上失语症多年刚刚治愈的人，“我会——觉得——不，我是——”他深吸了一口气，“我以为我要打辞职报告。”他闷闷地说。

“你是要打报告了。”威斯克向后挪了挪，但克里斯钳的太紧。

“什么？”

“我会把你从恩里克那里调过来——”

即使在昏暗的街灯下，克里斯也笃定他看见了一丝促狭的笑爬上对方的唇角。年轻人毫不犹豫地上前覆盖了那两片淡色的唇。

这感觉该死的好，即使那唇薄如刀锋，甚至在他嘴角割出一个口子。

“噢！”

威斯克收回牙，伸出舌尖慢慢舔掉染在下唇的鲜血，像是吃饱喝足的猎豹。

或许他会和猎豹一样眯着眼睛，心满意足地舔舐着爪子。在伊拉克的时候，克里斯曾在一个当地富豪家里见过作为宠物的豹子，骄傲，高贵，侧卧在泳池边懒洋洋地舔爪子，丝毫不在乎他们闯进来抓走自己的主人。

克里斯抹了抹唇，更加肆无忌惮地贴过去。唇齿相依，四目相对，他感觉地到自己的睫毛扫过对方的墨镜，而对方那片金色的睫毛也刷过墨镜的另一侧。

“该死的！”在自己还未来得及反应之前，克里斯伸手扯下那副可怜的墨镜扔到了后座。

威斯克还维持着挑眉看他的困惑状态。他第一次有机会接触到那双眼睛，那片灰蓝色的，如同秋日里苏必利尔湖一样的眼睛。无风，无浪，只有睫毛像是湖边的芦苇荡一样轻轻扫过指腹。

克里斯莫名地有点泄气，下一刻他的手啪地被拍开，威斯克猛地推开他，抬手捂住眼睛：“蠢货！”

他的长官又摆出了训练场上毫不留情的铁面教官形象。但是那双眼睛立时便有了生气，湿润的薄怒给灰蓝的湖染上了一层薄薄的红。

“呃……”克里斯瞠目结舌，“上帝啊……我……”再这么乱来，他会真的毁了自己处心积虑的第一次约会的。

 

 

他们纠缠在一起，跌跌撞撞地从车库侧门摔进房里。一路上不是踩着什么衣服就是撞到了桌角，短短一段路，克里斯不知道多少次摸到对方皱眉的举动。

然而他硬的不行，只想把他的队长按倒在床或者沙发或者随便什么地方来上几次。

 

他确实成功了，威斯克一路倒退到了床沿。但是他也失败了，在听见床垫发出吱呀响声的一瞬，坐下去的人火箭般跳起，在黑暗里沙哑着嗓子让克里斯开灯。

“你这么大了还尿床嘛？”威斯克举着右手，嫌弃地看着床垫上的水渍。

克里斯一阵窘迫，“不不不不，我只是早上吃早餐翻了水而已。”声音越来越低。天地良心，虽然他是个典型的美国男孩，只要家中没第二个人，绝不会好好打扫屋子。但他绝不会尿床，绝对不会。

威斯克嫌弃地看着他，又嫌弃地看了看地板，再嫌弃地看了看床。

不合格。

不合格。

不合格。

克里斯仿佛看见对方在自己的简历上打了三个叉，毫不犹豫地扔进垃圾桶里。

罗威纳懊恼地垂下了头。

他为什么要带对方回家？到底是哪里想不开？

“我先去洗澡。”面前的声音说道。

“嗷？！”罗威纳看着径直绕过他的金发男子，兴奋地跳起来：“队长，我有新的浴袍，要么！”

 

短短的几分钟里克里斯旋风一样忙个不停，拖过湿掉的被子塞进储物箱，换上新的床单，把地上的衣服丢进换洗筒，扫地，擦一遍桌子，等威斯克裹着浴袍热气腾腾地踱步出来，只看见一只大型犬勉强支撑在椅子上，连勃起都软下去半截。

他勾了勾唇角，带出一声暗笑。

克里斯昂起头，心里默默地把小黑板上的1擦了变成2。第二次，他想，明明笑起来没那么可怕。

 

 

克里斯从满是蒸汽的浴室里大跨步地出来，将他正聚精会神地研究床头家庭合照的队长扑倒在床上，连同床头灯一起拍进黑暗。

床垫又一次发出凄厉的吱呀来。

威斯克大字躺平，只挑眉看他，仿佛是在像是在说，你敢？

我当然敢，克里斯想着，我怎么会不敢。

他低下胯蹭了蹭对方，愕然地发现浴袍并没有起到什么最后一层遮羞布的作用——尤其是在双方都没穿内衣的情况下。威斯克猛地吸了口气，克里斯听见“CH”这个音节在对方的喉咙里滚了半圈又硬生生地咽了回去。

“说出来，威斯克，说出来——”他俯下身，开始沿着眉骨向下描摹，一路落进眼角的细纹里。“我想听你说——”

陡然一个起桥翻转，威斯克又一次掀翻了他的下属，但这次是床上。他跨坐在克里斯的身上，眼角潮红，声音沙哑：“你想要我说什么？”他向后坐了坐，股沟恶意地磨蹭着对方的坚硬，黑色浴袍摇摇欲坠地挂在他身上。“说你是如何一个不听上司告诫的下属？”

“操。”克里斯发出一声暗叹。充满恶意的磨蹭让他几近灭顶，他咬紧牙关，生怕在第一个关卡就丢盔卸甲。

浴袍被解开，威斯克的右手正覆在他的胸前，微凉的指尖按压着的位置正是心脏，令他心如擂鼓。若果不是那层强壮的胸肌，这心脏必然会突破限制落尽狭长手指的掌控中。

克里斯口干舌燥，硬的发疼，连话都说不出：“威斯克，你简直是个——”

“你喊我什么？”被叫到名字的人眯起眼，倨傲地夹紧双腿坐下去，阴茎的前液打湿他的股沟，滑溜溜的渗进更隐秘的地方。

克里斯崩溃地撞了撞枕头，“……队长……我会叫你队长……”他咬牙切齿。那个该死的锱铢必较的辣的要命的混蛋，他早该知道。

“告诉我，你想要什么。”恶劣的声音循循善诱。

“你”，克里斯喘息，“我要的是你。”然后他听见威斯克笑了起来，属于三十岁男人那样胜券在握的低沉笑声轻轻地荡进他的耳朵里。他开始幻想自己射进这样的唇舌中，然后看着对方的脸慢慢舔干净。

威斯克反手握住他的阴茎，令克里斯发出另一声粗喘。掌中的茧蹭着敏感的皮肤，令他拱起脊背，向前挺进。

下一刻威斯克就慢慢坐了上去，紧致，滚烫，却顺畅，克里斯在此刻意识到一个令人震惊的事实：他的上司给自己做了润滑。

“你——简直……上帝啊……我真是个笨蛋。”他抬手握住劲瘦的腰，沿着浴袍向上摸索。隔着他的手是滚烫的汗液，再其下则是同样滚烫的皮肤。肌肉随着呼吸的频率舒张与收缩，带动腰肢上上下下。那豹子般的爆发力此刻正为了他而努力，这个认知让克里斯感到无上荣幸。

他闭上眼，想象着手是自己的唇齿，它紧紧地吸附着有力的肌肉，慢慢舔过人鱼线，亲吻腹肌上金色的绒毛，将那些老旧的弹痕和刀疤拆吃入腹，最后在胸膛的那两点殷红上留下更深的咬痕。

他会一路往上，紧绷全身的每一寸肌肉，沿着韵律驰骋，驰骋，直到——

威斯克猛地颤栗起来，他发出短促的惊呼。白色的液体喷射出来，濡湿了两人的腹部。他仿佛脱力，双腿一软，几乎要跌坐下来却又绷紧了背脊自上而下笔挺地立着。

而克里斯，突然夹紧的刺激令他无法自拔，抽紧的下体爆发出巨大的潜力，从最深处倾倒出白色的岩浆。浓稠的体液释放在内壁的黏膜上，微小的钠离子沿着细胞膜钻进神经触突里，他们横冲直撞，掰开神经通道，欢悦地向中枢方向涌去。克里斯只觉得尾椎发麻，那种发麻仿佛是一种开关，一瞬间四肢五骸失去了全部的力量，只剩下最热辣的狂欢。意识在瞬间的苍白后一片清明，他甚至能感觉到沿着内壁滑下的有机液里每一颗细胞的腾升。

克里斯狠狠地跌落在床上，舒适的床垫犹如最柔软的云朵，他想要翻腾，咆哮。然而此刻他颤栗，窒息，太过强烈的余韵抽空了所有的精力，只留下绝望的大脑。“队长，”他喘息道，沿着仍然摇摇欲坠挂着的浴袍感受着威斯克的呼吸，“我绝对活不过明天了。”他收紧双手，听凭呻吟自那副面具崩塌了的扑克脸口中溢出，“你也一样。”

他再一次嗤嗤地笑了起来。


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9 Age of Mythology  
俄狄甫斯被迎进冥王的宫殿里。他看见白杨树被镂上装饰，水仙花插遍每一个角落。英灵透明的身体和冥王冥后同坐一殿，举起盛满葡萄酒的金杯共享祭品。

“俄耳甫斯呵，欧律狄克已经经过了三位判官的审判，她已经不再处于阿波罗的照射下了。”

“可是伟大的冥王和冥后啊，我会带着父亲赐予的金琴向你们跪拜，我会吟唱最美丽的歌充实您的宴会，我会用诗篇让哈迪斯与赫卡忒的荣耀传扬整个群岛。冥界伟大的统治者啊，我愿意臣服于你们，只要能让她回到阳光下。”

赫卡忒沉默着，她沉默了一首乐章的时间，直到再次开口：“好吧，俄耳甫斯，只要你能在将你的妻子带出冥界口回来成为我们的乐师，我便赦免了她吧。去吧，地上的子民，她在阿斯帕德罗斯等你。”冥后的手缠在她的黑发间，坐在高耸的宝座里遥遥微笑，“只是呀，你要记得，你不能回头。你已无法回头。”


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10 Present Tense  
夜晚的沙漠只有游荡的野风和不会游荡的飓风。它穿过山谷与河床，从沙丘上咆哮而起，然后落进另一片布满嶙峋怪石的死域。拔地而起的狂风卷起森然的凉意，掺杂着砂砾铺天盖地而来。

克里斯藏身在一小块凸起的岩石后面，拉起迷彩围巾遮住口鼻。远处的地面基站原本涂装了沙漠迷彩，可现在却被炸地露出钢铁原本的光泽来。

他将夜视镜调节到最远，对准了在基站附近作业的搜索队。八个人，两两一对，沿着四个方向慢慢搜索。每行一段距离，他们便打起手电，以战术手电的爆闪光芒互相联络。

“混蛋。”克里斯狠狠捶了下石头。

基站虽已经被破坏，但唯一的问题也只是不能对外联络而已。幸亏那人当年埋下的伪装线路，目前他们还没发现地底的设施。只是克里斯也不知道还能撑多久。

而发电机，他皱了皱眉头，他们需要这个发电机，如果地底已被入侵，他就得做好备用线路被截断的准备。他握紧拳头，地下可能的入侵让他坐立不安，这里，便是当务之急。

希望轰炸没有造成太过严重的影响。

 

克里斯匍匐前进，风沙是最好的伪装，没有人会关注地表上动弹的到底是什么。他记下那些人的联络频率，慢慢靠近。那几名士兵在红外线成像显示出不正常的高温，昭示着他们的BOW身份——和西蒙斯背后那个家族是同一群人。克里斯一个翻身摔进沙里，趁着士兵回头的瞬间握住两人头颅狠狠一撞。他照着先前的记录向另外三队发去了信号，然后再次潜入飞沙走石中。

如法炮制，克里斯抬手用捡来的M110[11]洞穿最后一人的颅骨，透过红外镜他看见敌人的额间有刺目的红光炸裂开来，散落在地上。

 

他冲进基站铁塔之下，在废墟里摸索到被炸断的缆线和同样无法修复的监视探头。

“狗娘养的。”他骂了几句粗话，无奈地摔下断裂的缆线。:

 

发电机的入口在基站下面。克里斯挖开入口，溜进去后又小心翼翼地盖上。

攀下一段楼梯后，战术手电的白光缓缓亮起，他眨了几下眼，这才适应了环境。目之所及线路和器械皆是完好无损，不像在爆炸中劫后余生的样子。

从源头查起。克里斯打开控制箱，发电机停止运转的原因一目了然——线路老化过热后造成断路。

幸好他带着替换部件。

克里斯一开始只觉得啼笑皆非，立刻又回过味来。他记得自己在数个月之前曾检查过这里的线路并做了更换，而地线断然不会在这么短的时间内老化成这样。他将旧电线藏进战术背心的收纳袋里，重置开关，听见发电机运转的吭哧声响。

他决定原路返回。

克里斯一路走一路思忖。停发电机与在起居室钻洞应该都是为了秘密潜入。可地面上的士兵却分明不像是找到了入口的样子。

很可能还有第三股势力在。

他越想便越觉得担忧，只求快步赶回去别再出什么事。脑海里培养舱里威斯克的面孔和金发的青年科学家重叠在一起，严肃且意味深长地瞪着他。

 

 

克里斯撞开门，909直指在培养舱旁的白色身影。青年瞪圆了眼，操纵着机械臂的手微微一抖，“哎呀”了一声。

克里斯缓缓放下枪，看着青年屏息凝神地给培养舱里的那位贴上电极。他只觉得过了良久，青年才长吁一口气，比了个手势命令人工智能关闭了虚拟操控显示。

克里斯掸了掸衣服，扑簌簌落下厚厚一层砂砾。他走过去，注意到青年越发苍白的脸色，颈间暗青色的血管浮在惨白的皮肤上，狰狞可怖。

他掏出PJ68针剂递过去，对方却摇了摇手腕上的监测手表，示意还没到临界时间。

克里斯只好叹气：“有什么情况发生？”

“没有啊。”青年忙着将一个克里斯也未曾见过的头盔装配到威斯克的头上，他匆忙地抬起头，茫然地眨了下眼头又匆忙地低下去，“你搞定了？”阿尔突然停下，细细地查看着培养舱。他还带着黑色护目镜，克里斯看不真切他的表情。

直到沿着对方的目光低头查看培养舱，棕发的中年人才发现了异常。

“是什么时候恢复的？”他指的是培养舱里的威斯克。那具躯壳已被修复完善，新生的皮肤在营养液下闪烁着光泽，克里斯忍不住抬起手，轻轻覆在透明的舱门上。他宛如在对待容易被碾碎的珍珠，甚至将呼吸都压得愈发缓慢。

“很棒吧。”青年走过来，搭住他的肩膀。

“是的，”他声音干涩，眼睛湿润，“谢谢你。”

“真是完美。”青年仿若未闻，自顾自说下去，“我从来没想过能达到这样完美的程度，大自然在数十亿年里都没能达到的水平，由我做到了。”他嘴角噙笑，热切地注视着他的造物。

克里斯皱了皱眉，欣喜骤然散去，这熟悉的对科技的疯狂让盘桓在心中的不安被放的更大。“你在……”他磕磕巴巴，“你在说什么？”脑海中的影像渐渐开始模糊，研究室苍白的照明炫目到让人发晕。一些旧事渐渐清晰起来，而现实开始褪色。

“科研。”在模模糊糊之间，他听见青年的声音凑近，“谁会不为这无穷的奥妙而沉迷呢？想想看，因为这项技术，人类再无生老病死，再无灾难与贫穷……”那嗓音蛊惑着，将他从天际拽了回来。

“你是这么想的？”他怀疑道，目光在青年与培养舱之间徘徊。他隐隐约约地捕捉到了什么，却说不清道不明。

克里斯就那样静静地看着金发的年轻人用头盔罩住同样的面孔，看着威斯克的身躯拢在营养液中沉沉浮浮。

他以为他的心跳会随之一起沉寂下去。

 

最后的准备工作正有条不紊地进行着。年轻人在PDA上敲了段代码，下一瞬间视野猛地变黑。

在几下闪烁后大大小小的屏幕齐齐暗下去，仅有几个依赖于电池的小型设备还在运转，在一片昏暗里提供了星点的光芒。

“该死的，”青年难得地咒骂出声，“怎么在这个时候停电——咳——”他像噎住般干咳了几声，“这时候不能——咳咳——”，又更猛烈地咳了起来。

克里斯循声箭步冲上去，一手揽过青年的腰拉到身后，另一手迅速拔枪，掰开保险冲着门的方向。

“你不是说修好了么？”趴在他背后的人轻咳了几下沙哑着嗓子嘟囔道。

克里斯向后扭头，“你怎么样？”

“没事，”青年摆了摆手，“我怕有事的是那一位。”

“你是说——”

青年趴在他背后点了点头，他紧紧抓住克里斯的胳膊，声音颤抖，“你要去把电源打开。”

黑暗里四感被放大，克里斯听见他加速的心跳和不远处迅速放大的水流扰动声，“来不及了。”他苦涩到，转身扑倒对方。

下一刻培养舱的方向发出轰然巨响，防爆玻璃炸成大片的碎块，水雾猛然爆开，哗然作响扑了一地。

死寂随之而来。

青年挣脱怀抱，向前猛扑。“失败了……”他声音沉郁，像是绝望，但细听却又什么都没有，“功亏一篑。”

克里斯抬起头，他看见金发的年轻人手持PDA恍惚地站在一片狼藉之中。藉着微弱的光芒，他看见青年蹲下身，缓慢地抚摸着那些在地表蠕动的黑色的，柔软的，丑陋的，仿佛大王乌贼的触手一样的肢体。

“你疯了？！”他喊道。

青年罔若未闻，只是将一段靠近他的触手狠狠踩断。

片刻之前还是一具完好身体的不明物在凄厉的惨叫里迅速扭动起来，缩回去的触手纠结成一团，疯狂地膨大变形。

克里斯扑过去，拽着青年就往门口跑。

他见识过衔尾蛇完全体的威力，也知道它的弱点。只要无法给予它足够多的能量，衔尾蛇会选择自噬，最终自己消灭自己。而这个狭小的实验室，是无法提供足够的养分的。这是他们唯一能取胜的方法。

 

他们在门外挤做一团拼命呼吸，失去动力源的循环系统已经停止运转，而无限进化的衔尾蛇又挤占了太多的氧气，空气中的含氧量每分每秒都在下降。

门板在他们身后吱呀作响。巨大的身躯拍打着墙壁，发出地震般的隆隆响声。

“跑！”他喊道，在门板被大力撞开之前和阿尔一起冲进侧向的甬道。

 

且战且退。

对付BOW于克里斯而言实在是家常便饭，即使是拖着人质，也不会影响太多的发挥。他将阿尔挡在身后，提防着衔尾蛇的突袭。

研究所不算大，构造也颇为简单。衔尾蛇紧追不舍，两人在前方拔足狂奔。青年的脚步有些踉跄，呼吸越发紊乱。

克里斯即时向后扔了颗燃烧弹，暂时止住了对方的步伐。

 

两人又跑了几步，站在甬道的拐角处稍事休息。

“没事？”

青年摇了摇头，手撑膝盖倚着墙剧烈喘息着。

“保持冷静，深呼吸，”双手搭在青年的肩膀上，克里斯担忧道，“别害怕——”

“害怕？”青年抹了把脸勉强地笑了笑，“我还不至于害怕自己的造物。”

克里斯奇怪地看着他，他从BOW手里救下的人质千千万万，但真的不害怕的却一个也没有。他记得有人对他说过，畏惧只是因为一无所知，是谁来的？

青年的腕表监控器适时响了起来。

克里斯皱眉，“得得找个能撑得久的地方，”他捞起半蹲的青年，“我们去控制中心。”

 

 

他们与另一组脚步声在控制中心旁的甬道内相遇。他立刻意识到这是之前潜入的那队人马。

前狼，后虎。克里斯抬手甩出一梭子子弹逼退敌人后，拽着阿尔闪身退入他的起居室内。

“衔尾蛇是靠声音和热能辨识敌人的，”青年背靠着门向后张望，“我想它会先去追那帮人。”

门外接连传来几声撤退的嘶喊，接着便是怪物嚎叫着远去。

“离门远点。”克里斯迅速地观察了一眼环境，向他走来。

通向外界的巷道仍然敞开着，沙漠上夜风吹奏的呜咽曲调远远传来，夹着悉悉索索的声音。

“当心！”有人喊道。克里斯反射性向前猛扑，挡住阿尔。

在两声子弹出膛的爆鸣后，他两膝一软，一股热流从肩胛处缓缓流下。

巷道出口处那个身着数码迷彩的家伙应声而倒，旋即又燃烧成灰烬。

巨大的枪击声震得克里斯耳膜发疼。他恍惚了一会，捂着肩膀翻身躺下。他看了看青年手里尚且冒着硝烟的格洛克19，又看了看黑色护目镜下毫无后怕之色的年轻面孔，心里那团分不开扯不断的所罗门王结慢慢地拉长成一条。他昂起头，终于哈哈地笑了起来。

“你乐什么？”青年用着与另一人一模一样的神态挑眉。

就着沾血的手抹了把笑出的眼泪，克里斯摇了摇头，“我真佩服你。”他说，又不受控制般笑了起来，“威斯克，没人比你更适合拿奥斯卡了。”他捂住脸，笑容在手掌里渐渐沉闷下去，“我早该想到的。你他妈的——”


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11 Age of Mythology  
俄耳甫斯引领着他的妻子走向人间。那光明入口在冥界至高的山上。在他不经意的时候，冥后悄悄地将赤足行走的痛苦加诸在欧律狄刻的身上，她每行一步，苦难便加诸一分。

俄耳甫斯满心不忍。他回身意欲安慰抽泣的妻子，却看见灰色的石头从那双赤足开始缓缓攀升。

“回来吧！俄耳甫斯！”在他恸哭之时，冥后的声音幽幽荡荡，“成为冥界的乐师吧！你的妻子会是你不朽的伴舞。回来吧！”

但是那阿波罗之子摇了摇头，“不，我伟大的冥王与冥后。我不会回来，我将继续前行，直到我的琴再次沐浴着阳光。我会祈求阿尔卑斯山的诸神，我会太阳神最耀眼的光芒，将它插在冥界最深处。”他呼喊，他咆哮，他悲伤，他愤怒，“届时阿刻戎会流淌着金子，复仇女神会翩翩起舞，三头犬将敞开这冥界的大门。而你，而你们，这至黑暗的神祇啊，你们将会驮着欧律狄刻的石像来到那她的神殿，见证她的重生。”


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12 Present Tense  
时间是沉默的。这种沉默不取决于人类的任何行为或是想法，不取决于地球的自转或是宇宙的红移，甚至和能量的跃迁也扯不上关系，它就是在那里安静地走着，用海水擦掉沙滩脚印的方式擦掉钟表的滴答声，用光子奔跑的速度在皮肤上刻下皱纹。

克里斯等了大约一个奇点蜕变成直径780亿光年的宇宙的时间[12]，或者说是电子减少了1.51eV的时间[13]，直到青年摘下墨镜，将凌乱的金发拢到脑后。

他恢复了曾经的嗓音，低沉，自持，慢吞吞的伦敦腔雕刻出倨傲的本性，“真不愧是我最棒的下属，克里斯，你总能第一个找到答案。”

“是曾经的下属。”克里斯握住流血的肩膀，时间仿佛兜兜转转回到洋馆的那个凌晨，有人冲着他说他真不愧是最好的属下，然后毫不犹豫地给了他一个高段侧鞭腿。克里斯摸了摸藏在隐形袋里的PJ68针剂，又转而向下握住枪。

“哦，”威斯克瞥见他的动作，“那是给你看的，克里斯。”他弹了弹监控腕表，旋出的细小针管把淡蓝色的缓释型药剂注入皮下。“科技总是在进步的。”他嘲弄地勾了勾嘴角，“我很好奇，”克里斯的枪指着他的额角，保险栓带动金属与塑料部件发出清脆的啮合声，然而他仍然只是坐着，双腿交错，双手搭膝，“你是怎么发现的。”

克里斯摇摇晃晃地站起来，染了鲜血的枪滑溜到扣不住扳机，他咬着牙：“我看见桌子上的针剂了。根据你的习惯，那只可能是你上午注射后留下来的。针剂的时效是24小时，晚间就失效的可能只有一个，就是你中途出去过，加快的新陈代谢导致药物更早失效。”克里斯想起他胸口收纳袋中的老化电线，“你干的事情，就是替换了电线。”他苦笑了一下，“威斯克，你真的很了解我。你希望我踏的每一步，我都走了。所以，告诉我，你又是要让我做你的新实验品的战斗数据采集素材？”

“唔。”威斯克点了点头，“有意思的推理。但克里斯，你要记得我还不需要用我的旧尸体做什么科学研究。那也只是给你看的。”他沉默了片刻，“说回来，你确定你要在这里玩侦探游戏而不是先干掉外面那帮‘家族’的人？”

克里斯知道他说的是什么，西蒙斯背后的家族，也是曾经隐藏艾达王和威斯克背后的那帮人，真正的幕后黑手：“你想干掉的是‘家族’？”

“哦，看来你大概还不知道，只要美元在这个世界上还有用，‘家族’[14]就没法被干掉。”威斯克眨了眨眼睛，他站起来，浑然不顾克里斯手中的909，“不得不承认，对于这个家族而言，我是个失败的猎手。一个失败的猎手，最终会成为别人的猎物。”他的脸上浮现出一种可以称之为苦涩的表情，克里斯知道这种表情，这是一种需要耗费大量的精力，用最铭刻于心的阅历才能锤炼出的不甘但又无奈的苦涩。

克里斯放下枪，一个有着这样表情的人是不需要被严阵以待的，就像是跌落谷底的豹子，在东山再起之前不会有一点威胁。他的大脑飞速地开始旋转，对方想要的无非是合作，谋求一个存活的可能。

“你拿了几只PJ68？”威斯克突然问道，他又恢复了那种平淡的，严肃到令人生厌的表情，“拿来。”他站在隐藏冷柜前，把最后两支PJ68都取了出来，加上克里斯手头的，一共有三份。

“你想做什么？”

“先干掉衔尾蛇。遛狗遛太久，是时候收绳子了。克里斯，我需要你正面牵制它，我会对他进行注射。”他看进克里斯的眼睛里，灰蓝色的苏必利尔湖水闪烁着必胜的光芒，像他曾经还是队长时那样。“信不信我，你自己决定。”

克里斯沉吟着，他知道威斯克在利用他，他也知道那个混蛋不应该被相信，但没错，干掉衔尾蛇是必然的。“好。”他听见自己说道。

 

沙漠夜间的阴冷在不知不觉中慢慢渗入研究所，克里斯打了个寒噤，抬头看向隐在通风管道里的威斯克。金属的栏杆遮住了他视线。他紧挨着森冷的钢铁，聆听从远处传来的震颤。

中年人比了个接近的手势，下一刻向前方的拐弯处扔出了信号弹——对于趋光趋热的衔尾蛇来说，这是再好不过的诱饵剂。

衔尾蛇不负所望地冲了过来。吞噬了‘家族’派来的所有同类的BOW比之前更大，也更快，庞大的身躯挤挤挨挨地几乎要占满整条走廊，令他想起那个曾在克莱尔只言片语中出现过的名叫威廉的G病毒宿主。

他猛地按下遥控器，远处C4炸药爆出的一团团火花染红了灰色的钢铁。在拢音效果良好的走廊内嗡鸣声骤然放大。

衔尾蛇扭动着，发出愤怒的咆哮，隆隆地向前冲来。

“威斯克！”克里斯射出一发榴弹。

通风管的栅栏应声而落。

“我看得见！”威斯克的身影在一片浓烟里隐隐约约。

克里斯眨了下眼睛，在他的视觉暂留还停留在上一刻的时候，威斯克已经将第一针扎入衔尾蛇的头顶，在BOW发出第一声咆哮的时候躲了开去。

第二针同样顺利。克里斯只是站在那里，丢出一些子弹减缓衔尾蛇的步伐。他只觉得好笑，他和威斯克，意图想杀死另一个威斯克，更准确地说，他和现在的威斯克正在杀死曾经的威斯克。

下一秒破空的风声伴着肉体撞击墙壁的巨响袭来，克里斯条件反射地抬手，接住被丢过来的人体就地一滚。

“放手。”威斯克猛烈地咳嗽了几下，他气喘吁吁地挨着克里斯，摇摇晃晃地站起来，反手握住第三支针剂。显然他的那副克隆体不是件适合军事行动的好外套。

克里斯咽下那些用于关心的语句，转而将榴弹发射器里的燃烧弹倾射而出。哔哔啵啵的火焰雀跃着奔向自由。

两人对视一眼，彼此看见的皆是对方眼底的红光。

金发的那一个猛然踩地腾空而起，翻上墙壁奔跑半圈，丢出了手中的针剂。子弹从他身后袭来，带着破空的呼啸旋转着穿过白色的实验员制服，刺破针剂，钻入衔尾蛇的心脏中。剩余的药剂喷洒在那些浓黑的蛇一样纠缠的触手上，激起一阵青烟。

克里斯向着威斯克落下的方向跑了过去。他扶着墙，在火光下面色更为青白。“你……”克里斯住了口，金发男子只是沉默着，顺着他的目光，衔尾蛇正在颤抖，咆哮，像是从火海中逃生的人一样翻滚个不停。触手嘶嘶地从他身上剥落，最后化成一具躺在黑水里的残破尸体。

金发的人面无表情地走过去，大步踏过黑色的粘稠液体，仿佛那具原本该是他的尸体并不存在。

 

威斯克启动了研究所的自爆。克里斯倚靠墙边，看他指手画脚地向AI输入自爆的口令。

“你知道吧，如果你想把现场布置的完美点，应该把我也放进去。”

“没必要，我不是个喜欢浪费资源的人。”

“……”克里斯哑然失笑，隔了没多久又开始喋喋不休。

“你是什么时候把克隆体和那具身体互换的？”

“互换？”威斯克从敲击键盘的忙碌中抬起手，挑起眉梢看着克里斯，“你为什么会认为我要采用这么麻烦的方式？”

“那……”

那个混蛋仍然是高深莫测的表情，“你以为爱利克斯的记忆转移装置是谁的杰作？”他没有笑，“可怜的女孩子，从一开始就用错了方向。”

那一秒，克里斯看见那双灰蓝色的眼睛里闪过了一丝懊悔。“你这个疯子。”他说道。

 

 

他们坐在一辆沙漠迷彩涂装的路虎勇士里向前疾驰。火红的太阳正从地平线上升起，越过同样火栗色的艾尔斯岩[15]，往沙漠里注入新一天的火热。三两只中部鬃狮蜥从洞穴中窜出来，沿着车辙奔跑了几步，又迷惑地抬起头。在这晨与昏之间，风沙业已停歇，连绵的沙丘流淌过嶙峋怪石，向远方奔流而去。

克里斯开着车，威斯克坐在他身旁。后视镜里车轮带起的黄沙和黄沙后渐渐远去的基站残骸。在那残骸底下，火花正引燃了HMX炸药，蕴藏着无尽能量的原子震荡重组，绯红的火舌即将冲破天际，向远方的太阳挥舞出双手。

新的一天到来了。


End file.
